


Gay 4 Pay

by 1234snti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gay For You, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, gay for pay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234snti/pseuds/1234snti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn't start off like you'd expect it. If you saw my fiancée and me, you wouldn't double glance at us. You'd think we were madly in love like we show. The tender kisses and hand holding. You'd think we were the most perfect couple in the world. Ha if only that was the truth. I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm straight and my fiancé Harry Styles is the head of a massive corporation. This is the story of how i did Gay for Pay and i ended up getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fantasy of a wealthy person falling head-over-heels in love with you and whisking you off to a new life free of financial burdens obviously has its appeals.

But in reality, like most things, it's a lot more complicated than that.

This didn't start off like you'd expect it. If you saw my fiancée and me, you wouldn't double glance at us. You'd think we were madly in love like we show. The tender kisses and hand holding. You'd think we were the most perfect couple in the world. Ha if only that was the truth.

I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm straight and my fiancé Harry Styles is the head of a massive corporation. Do I love him? He's a nice guy don't get me wrong but he's not really my type. The sex? I mean I can get off from it. P-organisms can feel pretty awesome. But its not great for me since he's not a chick. He thinks its great though and isn't that all that matters?

The moneys nice and I can sleep around as long as I don't bring anyone home. How exactly did I end up becoming a multimillionaire's sugar baby? Well I guess id have to start from the beginning. Back when I was living in London and was dragged to the gym everyday by my friend Liam.

\-------

"Common Lou its good for you" Liam rolled his eyes as they strutted into the gym. He had been nagging Louis about going to the gym with him for weeks and after a while Louis wore down and finally agreed.

Its not that he hated the gym. He hated being surrounded by people with better morals than him. I mean it had its advantages like being able to stare at hot girls in yoga pants. Maybe he could even get a few numbers while he was here.

Liam though wasn't here for the girls, he was there for actually working out which was such a bore. He put his headphones in walking over towards the treadmills.

If he had to work out then he would do it his way. He liked the feeling that running gave him. The adrenaline, the sweat, it almost felt like sex. But of course sex was better than running. So much better.

He glanced over when a man with his hair swept up in a man bun began to run besides him. He didn't think much of it, he just continued running jamming out to his own music. He didn't notice the endless of machines up for use. It had to be a coincidence that the man decided to run next to him. After an hour of running an walking Liam walked over to Louis catching his attention.

Louis pulled out his headphones in annoyance, placing his feet on the sides and turning the machine off "what do you want Payno" he panted 

"Come spot me for a bit then we can go home" Liam chuckled shaking his head turning not waiting for an answer before walking back to the weight section. 

Louis sighed using his towel to wipe his sweat off, he hung is off his shoulders, grabbing his water bottle before heading towards where Liam went to. Though he didn't notice as the stranger on the treadmill besides him had stopped running too and had started to follow after the young boy. 

He went over Liam sat at a press bench waiting patiently. He rolled his eyes at the amount of weight on the bar scoffing as he stood behind it setting his water bottle on the ground. "For fuck sakes who are you trying to impress"

Liam didn't even get to answer before he head a deep voice call out in a machine besides them "Maybe he's trying to impress you, i know i would"

Liam let out a laugh laying down on the bench "yeah right, ill never do anything for you Lou, no offense but your annoying sometime."

Louis frowned looking down at his friend completely ignoring the mans comment "Excuse you, i could let this weight drop on you, don't test me"

"You won't then you wouldn't have any friends" Liam laughed reaching up and gripping onto the bar raising it with all his might. 

Louis grumbled hovering his hands under the bar ." I have more friends than you"

"Your drug dealer doesn't count louis" Liam grumbled struggling with the weight on the bar. 

"I'd be your friend" the bun haired man chuckled deeply as he did reps on his own machine. 

Louis glanced over at the man with a smile pulling his hands away "See i already have another friend i don't need you Liam. I have....wait whats your name?" 

The man laughed shaking his head "Its Harry, and i'm guessing yours is Louis?"

"correct sir" he nodded reaching down grabbing his water bottle "see Liam, me and harry could be our own team and i bet he wont make me work out like you Liam. Liam?" he called when he didn't get an answer, turning and looking down at the the struggling boy. His face was red and the bar as stuck against his chest as he struggled to breath. "Oh for fucks sake i told you it was too heavy." he dropped his water bottle reaching down trying to pull up the bar. Oh curse his weak muscles. 

After a few moments he felt the bar lift, looking over and seeing Harry besides him lifting it on the rack "you ok there lad?"

Liam sat up breathing heavily "Fuck you Louis, why weren't you paying attention"

"You know i'm bad at this LIAM." Louis shook his head crossing his arms over his chest "its your fault for bringing me" 

Harry chuckled looking over at louis "Your quite a spunky one, id love to have you around more often"

"Take him mate, you'd do me a favor" Liam grumbled standing up gathering his stuff "lets just go Louis, i think thats enough for today"

Louis rolled his eyes "ignore him, he's a grumpy type. Ill see you around Harry"

It was an understatement. From that one day forward id be seeing my stranger plenty of time. I didn't think of it twice. I honestly thought i would never see him again. But as i say that i'm sitting next to him on the couch as he works on his computer. I would have ever i would end up someones sugar baby, much less a mans. Thats life though. Things happen and he keeps me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two months before the wedding)

"Harry..." Louis grinned going over into the curly haired lad's office holding a bridal magazine. He had been so exited lately about their wedding. Not because he was exited about getting married but because he loved planning the wedding. "I'm sorry for bothering you but I just really wanted to show you this cake."

He strutted over as the older man sat his papers down looking up at his fiancée. "I always have time for you Lou" he smiled grabbing his arm pulling him down into his lap.

Louis didn't even question it opening the magazine to the page he was looking at earlier. He pointed at the five layer white sheet cake, with a floral design running down the side "See its simple and i like the little flowers."

"I like it Loubear" Harry smiled leaning forward surprising him with a peck on the lips.

Louis turned his head looking back down at the magazine "You know i don't like it when you don't shave" he says quietly looking back at the magazine flipping through a couple of pages.

"Why? So you can pretend you're kissing a girl?" he asks. Louis wasn't sure if he was joking or just poking fun at him. His voice sounded almost playful, but he could sense the underlining jealousy.

"Because your stubble is irritating the shit out of my skin" And there is nothing in the way Harry kisses that could make him think he's a girl. "My thighs are still red from last night"

Harry let out a small chuckle with a nod "Alright ill shave after i finish my work, unless you want to keep me company"

"Consider these lips off limits until you shave" Louis laughed standing from his lap and closing his magazine "ill be upstairs if you need me"

"You stole my jumper," Harry states, and Louis knows he has one eyebrow raised without even having to look up.

"I did, I stole your jumper. Don't pretend like the sight of me in your clothes doesn't make your dick hard."

Harry laughed standing up and reaching out grabbing his arm keeping him from exiting the room "It does, common stay and ill make it worth your while"

"oh yeah how?" Louis chuckled as Harry pressed his body against his running his hands down the boys back, letting his hands rest on his bum.

He loves when Harry's like this. They are always rough in bed, it's just who they are. They needed it, the passion, the intimacy, the reassurance that they can be raw and unapologetic with each other without pretending or the fear of judgment. The fire they have is unlike anything other they have felt before meeting each other, and they hold on to it. Sometimes, though, Harry takes control completely. Sometimes there's no way Louis can argue, Harry just takes and takes and wrecks his body until he's a sobbing mess, begging for release.

"Hmm how about i bend you over this desk a... maybe against the wall or in my chair.." he mumbled kissing softly against his neck.

Louis chuckled shaking his head with a smile "well decide or i'm leaving"

Harry smirked forcing him to turn around pressing him against the desk. He pushed louis' torso down grinding against him slowly "hmm bet you don't even need to be stretched after last night"

"Wanna ride you in your chair" Louis gasped straightening back up against his chest. He was getting better and better at faking this part. He shuddered when he even remembered their first sexual experience. His sloppy blowjob in the bathroom, but he was getting paid so at the time he didn't think about it. A thousand dollars for a dick in his mouth? At first he hadn't jumped at the offer but when he couldn't pay his rent, it was the only option.

Harry pulled away from the boy sitting down at his chair grinning at him "strip for daddy"

Louis chuckled weakly turning around looking him straight I'm the eyes as he climbed up on the chair straddling the man and slowly pulling off his shirt.

Harrys smirk slowly disappeared as he stared at the boys chest. "What the hell is the Louis"

Looked down at his chest sighing when he saw hickeys on his chest.

"I fucking told you no marks Louis" Harry snapped pushing him off of his lap with a grunt "Those whore's aren't suppose to mark you! I have one stupid fucking rule and you cant even follow that "

"I'm sorry but its not my fault. I don't control them" Louis scoffed standing from the ground going over grabbing his shirt pulling it back on "You know you're a real dick sometimes, i'll be in my room don't you dare come in there" he picked up his bridal magazines beginning to march out.

Harry stomped over grabbing onto his arm "your not going anywhere, go to my room, strip and wait for me there"

Louis rolled his eyes pulling his arm away "fuck you" he mumbled stomping out.

Harry sighed shaking his head watching the boy walk out. He knew he would listen, he knew the boy would go and wait for him on the bed. Sometimes he thinks maybe all of this wasn't worth. But then he sees the face Louis' makes when he orgasms and all his worries go away.

He stood up undoing his tie as he walked out of his office. He hated the thought of anyone else touching his Louis, thats why his rules include: Don't bring anyone home and don't let anyone make marks on you. It was little to ask from him really, he was lucky he even let him sleep around.

Harry walked into his room and just as he had predicted the boy was sitting nude on his bed with his clothes neatly folded next to him . The boy sported a frown and a glare directed at the ground but harry still thought he was the loveliest around.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly walking over to him "you've been a very bad boy" he said quietly reaching up to stroke his cheek and till his head up

"It wasn't my fault" he pouted up staring up into his eyes. Right now he would do anything to skip his punishment. As much as he loved the situation he was in, he hated when harry punished him. It was usually embarrassing and overwhelming.

Last time he got in trouble for bringing a girl home, Harry made him wear a cage on his dick for a week. Another time, Harry got upset when he threw a tantrum because harry wouldn't buy him a car. Long story short, he never complained ever again.

Harry chuckled leaning down and kissed him softly. "I love you" he mumbled pulling away. "Imma but your cage on for three days...do you think thats fair?"

Louis sighed looking down at his lap with a frown "no..it wasn't my fault"

"Alright ill make it a week then" he chuckled walking over to the dresser

"But harry..." He whined with a pout

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" He said reaching into the drawer and pulling it out

Louis sighed staying quiet with a frown. He was so going to ignore harry this whole week. He might have the power to do this but he cant keep him in the house. First thing tomorrow when Harry left for work, he was going our with the lads and drinking until he forgot his problems.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years before the wedding-

The whole ride home Liam wouldn't stop making fun of louis because of his so called admirer at the gym. "Common you had to have noticed that" Liam laughed glancing over at him as he drove the guy home. He seemed fixated on the fact that the boy was "checking him out." Which was a bunch of bull, he was just looking at his nice trainers that his mother had given him as a surprise present. That was it, no man on man action happening there. Especially cause he was straight! Did he mention that already? He was in love with the ladies and the ladies loved him. Speaking of which, he waved off Liam's rambling about harry and glanced down at his phone.

"Eric's having a party tonight, you wanna go?" he mumbled hoping to get the topic off of Harry in general.

"Only if you invite your lover" Liam laughed rolling out his r's to make a point. If only Louis had knew the whole truth, that this harry character had been watching him for weeks. Always a look of hunger as he stared at the older boys rump. The curly headed lad way head over heels for him and he was defiantly not restraining himself from showing it.

"Oh fuck off will you? He's a fag, Im not. Get that through your head" he groaned staring out the window fuming with anger

"Oh I'm just kidding Lou" he laughed reaching over shoving him playfully "of course ill go with you.

"Sometime you take it too far" he grumbled a blush rising to his cheek "you act like i'm going to marry him one day or something"

2 months before the wedding-

Louis groaned softly as he was awoken with kisses being pressed down his back. He couldn't deny the soft moan emerging from his mouth "Hazza.."

"Common breakfast is ready downstairs" Harry chucked softly sitting up and swatting softly at his behind.

Louis winced softly, his ass still burning and bright red from his punishment last night. He slowly raised his hand flicking the older man off before pulling the covers over his head to continue sleeping. That didn't seem to stop the curly haired man from turning the covers off the bed completely and resuming kissing down his back

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Louis now, moving him so he lay on his back, sliding right up against the boy to feel the familiar warmth. Harry traced his fingers against the smooth skin of his jaw, just taking in the smooth contours of his face as he pretended to sleep. Perfection didn't even seem to do him enough justice, Harry didn't ever think he'd be able to find a word that did.

Leaning down to press kisses against the skin of his shoulder, he watched the boy as he slowly made his way toward his neck. Occasionally he'd gently sink his teeth down, sucking (not hard enough to leave a mark) then running his tongue over the irritated flesh. He repeated the pattern until he made his way up to his jaw, making a trail of feather light kisses up the bone. Pausing when he felt the boy smiling, he pulled away to see the corners of his lips tugged upward, his eyes still closed.

"M'Tired haz" Louis grumbled sliding his arms around his waist hoping to cuddle the boy for just a while longer "Five more minutes"

"Mm, okay," Harry answered, running his fingers through his locks and planted kisses on Louis' forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips. Louis is just so...soft and irresistible, all sleepy and cuddly and cute. Harry honestly just couldn't control himself, could he?

How could Harry control himself when Louis laid before him freshly woken up. Hair slightly messy and eyes a darker tired shade. Harry can never resist Louis and he especially can't resist him as they lay in bed tangled together. Harry began to think of what they could do together.

Think of Louis laid beneath him, whimpering and panting, begging for more as Harry pounds into him. It was impossible to not think of that. To allow Louis to simply cuddle Harry, although he loves cuddling his boy.

Right now he needs Louis.

As Harry's lips meet Louis' there's a spark that ignites within both of them. 'So pretty baby, look so beautiful' Harry mumbles against Louis' lips as they begin to separate there lips.

A blush covers Louis' cheeks as he hears Harry's words, he blinks tiredly before finally opening his eyes completely. He feels Harry nuzzle his face in his neck nibbling at the skin to leave little marks on the beautiful soft skin. A moan escapes Louis' lips as he tilts his head to allow Harry more access.

Louis can feel Harry's hands moving to his thighs where he tenderly rubs the skin before pinching gently at the inner thigh where Harry knows it's most sensitive. Louis shudders as Harry continues his assault on both his thighs and neck.

It's not long until he hears Harry's voice in his ear 'still tired baby? Or do you want me to take care of you mhmm' he nibbles at Louis' ear and pinches his thigh to get another moan from his sweet lips.

'H-Harry' Louis moans quietly

'Ah ah ah baby.. What's my name?' Harry now hovering over Louis completely, as he slowly pushes his finger past Louis' rim.

"D-daddy ugh please" the plead makes Harry smirk as he looks over his beautiful body Harry reaches over and grabs the lube to lube his fingers up before pushing two in. He places the lube beside him along with a condom.

He slowly moves his fingers in and out for a few moments listening to Louis moans leaving his lips.

"M-more" louis nearly shoutsHarry smirks as he quickly adds a third finger and smashes it straight into Louis' prostrate.

He let's out a loud scream of pleasure and pain and Harry chuckles 'that what you wanted baby?'

"Arg fuck me Harry . Please daddy . Fuck me' Louis whines loudly

"Open your legs wide for me baby' Harry instructs. Whining loudly and tossing his head to the side in want Louis opens his legs wider for Harry to rest in between .Harry lines his cock up and teases for a moment as he traces the head across the rim slightly before teasingly pushing an inch in receiving a moan from Louis before pulling out.

A deep chuckle is passed from Harry's lips as Louis frustratedly looks up at Harry's dark eyes pleading with him. Harry quickly drags the condom down his cock and tugging a few times, coating his cock in lube.In one quick rough motion the alpha slams into Louis .

'Ahhh fuck ' Louis wails as Harry gives no time to adjust . His thrusts are quick and deadly. Hitting Louis's prostate dead on, making the pleasure so overwhelming. Louis would complain it was to rough but it felt so good . He loved how hard, fast, deep and rough Harry was going. It was so good, just like it always was .

Louis scratches down Harry's back screaming his name and moaning as he continues to thrust him self in and out. The feeling of such a large cock filling him up is something that can not be described.

Louis is sure he has made Harry's bleed as he scratches down his back making him hiss but speed up his thrusts which should be impossible. It was so good, feeling the drag of Harry's cock and the warm wet tight feeling of Louis' wall clenching around him.

'Ugh Louis. Baby. So good for me . So fucking good. Make your daddy so proud baby. Feel so good'

"Daddy' Louis whimpers as he draws closer to his climax

"Wait for me baby. About to fill you up. You want that baby'

"Please daddy'

Harry speeds up his thrusts like a wild animal. Still continuing his assault to Louis neck as he does so. 'Cum baby. Cum for me' he speaks huskily in Louis' ear.

It causes Louis to moan and cum untouched as Harry pulls back so he can watch him. That was his favorite part watching his Louis fall apart because of him and he hated the thought if anyone else seeing that.

Exhausted Louis lays back as Harry thrusts through his orgasm and so he can reach his own. Harry moans into Louis ear and finally cums, filling the condom.

They lay for a few moments before Harry huffs and finally pulls himself free from Louis' clenching hole. Louis let's out a whine at the sensitivity he felt as Harry pulled from him.

He's not in love. He doesn't need Harrys touch. He just doesn't mind it.

He's not gay.


End file.
